Ultraman (Another Genesis)
The version of the original Ultraman native to the Another Genesis continuity. Here he is an anti-hero trying to rebuild his world. History When Belial escaped from his prison in the core of the Kingdom of Light, he set about a chain reaction that caused the world's destruction, costing many Ultras their lives. Among the few survivors was Ultraman who was off-world at the time. When he heard the news, he was devastated and originally retreated to dark ravines to be alone. Eventually, he came out of his depression upon encountering a creature altered by a shard of the Kingdom of Light. Engaging in a death match with the beast, Ultraman won by pulling the shard out from the creature's head and stabbing it repeatedly to death. Ultraman took note that many more pieces of his home world may have survived and thus resolved to rebuild his homeworld, one fragment at a time. To that end, he scoured the universe looking for the luminous and powerful fragments of his homeworld, often times the fragments were lodged within animals, turning them into monsters. Eventually he came into conflict with Blast, a human who had become Ultra like due to a piece being lodged in his chest like a color timer. Ultraman tore the piece from Blast and made his way to the temple of Ultra on Planet King, where he attacked the nobleman Leo. At that time, he underwent a strange change for a brief moment, appearing as someone else for an instant. What he plans to do in the temple is unknown. Techniques and Weapons Ultraman possessed skills and abilities similar to the original. *'Ultra Powers': Ultraman most likely has at least the most basic abilities of a native of the Kingdom of Light **'Strength': Ultraman was strong enough to tear out the Kingdom of Light shard from Antler's tuff body and Blast's chest **'Outer-Space Adaption': Ultraman can survive in space on his own. **'Flight': Ultraman can possibly fly under his own power, given that he moved from planet to planet without any help. **'ESP': Ultraman appeared to be able to sense the location of the Kingdom of Light Shards ** : The same as the original, a ring of light that can cut through most objects, even other giants. Gallery AG_Antlar_Ultraman.jpg|Ultraman about to face Antlar. Blast_vs_Ultraman.jpg|Ultraman tearing out the Land of Light Shard from Blast. Notice his resemblance to another Ultra AG_Toys.jpg|The die-cast toy of the recreated scene where Ultraman rips of the Kingdom of Light shard and then repeatedly stabbing Antlar with it Ultraman Another Genesis Figure Closeup Licensing Pic.jpg|Closeup of the die-cast figure Trivia *As the original Ultraman was originally intended, this version of him seems partially organic with red spots appearing to be living tissue while his silver parts are metal, giving him a bio-mechanical appearance. *Unlike the original, this version of Ultraman is rather an Anti-Hero and brutal, killing Antlar in cold blood by stabbing him repeatedly with the Kingdom of Light Shard he ripped from the monster's head. **This brutal personality is shown again when he attacks Leo from behind, just to get to Blast and tear out Blast's shard by force. However, recent chapters heavily imply that Ultraman is not in full control of his faculties. Category:Ultras Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Ultraman: Another Genesis Category:Counterparts Category:Ultras with a Normal Crest